Barbies and Nintendos
by GoingToCalifornia
Summary: A cheesey one shoot about Blair and Nate as kids.


**A/N: This is a tad random and very cheesy. It's a one shot about Blair and Nate as kids. I hope you like it and before anyway says I do know it's way cheesy it was just an idea I had between stories. Please read and review and I'll love you forever. **

**

* * *

**

"Hi Blair," Nate smiled spotting Blair sitting alone with a Barbie doll at one of the laced tables. Blair's eyes flickered up and saw him. She scowled. "My mom's getting me pancakes; do you want some pancakes?" Blair scowled again.

"Come on Nate, I want to speak to Antony - he got the new Nintendo Color." Chuck tugged at Nate's elbow.

"Do you want to come see the new Nintendo?" Nate offered.

"I am not that kind of girl Nate." Blair said poisonously.

"Girls don't even know how to use Nintendos anyway," Chuck rolled his eyes glaring at Blair. She was too stuck up for his taste and permanently in a bad mood.

"That's not true, Serena's good at Nintendo," Nate added thoughtfully. He smiled at Blair again as her scowl turned to a hurt look. "Where is Serena?"

"She's sick." Blair said shortly, her eye brows furrowing.

"Come on Nathaniel," Nate's mother appeared with a plate of pancakes. "Do you want to sit with Blair?" She asked him, smiling kindly at the six-year-old with a mane of beautiful dark locks. She bit her lip, her eyes lighting up slightly in anticipation. She tried not to smile gleefully as Nate's mother put the plate of pancakes down next to where she sat and Nate clambered into the seat next to her.

"Thank you mommy," Nate smiled as he saw his pancakes had been drenched in syrup just as he liked them.

"Have you eaten yet Blair?" Anne asked kindly.

"My mother's talking to Klaus. He said Serena was sick."

"Would you like me to get you some pancakes?"

"No thank you; my Daddy will be here soon." Blair smiled up at her politely. Anne smiled at her a little pityingly.

"Maybe you and Nate could have a play date this afternoon," Anne suggested brightly, as she maternally wiped syrup from her son's face. Blair frowned.

"My daddy's taking me to the Barbie exhibition, and Serena was supposed to come but now she got sick." Blair frowned again looking down at her Barbie doll.

"It's a very pretty Barbie doll," Nate said looking at Blair earnestly, hoping he'd said something nice.

"I know." Blair nodded happily turning her attention to Nate. "All Barbie dolls are pretty." He smiled as she cheered up.

"Maybe Nate could go with you to the Barbie exhibition if Serena can't make it," Anne suggested. She often forgot she had a son and not a daughter. Part of her love for Blair was based on the fact that she would have loved to have had a little girl. "It would be nice of you to go with Blair." She said in a stern voice as her son looked at her wide eyed.

"Do you want to come?" Blair asked her eyes wide.

"Can we have a play date afterwards?" Nate asked contemplating the syrup on his plate. Blair nodded eagerly. "OK then." Nate smiled as it was settled.

"We have to ask Harold first, OK Natie?" Anne reminded him.

"OK." Nate agreed.

* * *

"You know there is a room of skeletons in this museum?" Nate asked Blair.

"No there isn't skeletons get buried; not put in museums," Blair's eyes looked a little frightened.

"They're not real; they're art." Nate said nonchalantly. "One time I was here with Chuck and we saw them."

"Of course it would be Chuck," Blair said with contempt.

"Why don't you like Chuck?" Nate asked as she stood on her tipee toes to bring herself to eyelevel with one of the Barbies.

"He tried to kiss me one time after dance lessons. I wish I could be your partner at dance lessons more," she sighed. "You're a gentleman. And you're the best boy dancer."

Nate beamed from ear to ear as he heard her say this. "Not as good as the Nutcracker Prince," he conceded - he knew it was gentlemanly to be modest. Blair giggled and turned away from the Barbie she was inspecting.

"Nobody's as good as the Nutcracker Prince except Clara. But I think you're the best boy in our class," she smiled. "Much better than Chuck," she added as a murmur.

"You're the best girl you know," he said returning the compliment.

"Even better than Serena?"

"Everyone's better than Serena," Nate chortled. Blair giggled too and then they kept giggling together until Blair's father arrived.

"Sorry kids - I was just speaking to an old friend," he tickled Blair's sides lightly as he laughed which made her squeal and then blush. Nate bit his lip - he knew Blair was embarrassed, but he thought her squealing had been endearing. "What did you say to make my daughter laugh like that anyway young man?" Harold directed his question in a mock-accusatory tone at Nate.

"Um…" Nate blinked a few times.

"I'm only joking son," Harold smiled at him.

"Now I suggest that after we finish this exhibition Nate deserves to go for ice-cream - this can't possibly be fun for you."

"I like Barbie." Nate lied. Blair giggled.

"That's like me saying I like Nintendo." They both began to laugh uncontrollably again.

* * *

"One chocolate sundae for the brave man that endured seven rooms of Barbie dolls, and vanilla with strawberry sauce for his princess." Harold joked setting the two ice-creams down in front of the two six-year-olds who giggled at his silliness. "Now I'm sorry princess, but I have to make a quick phone call outside. Don't speak to any strangers and I'll be back in five minutes," he reassured her kissing her forehead before heading outside.

"My Dad makes a lot of phone calls too," Nate sighed.

"I know," Blair pouted. "My mom hates all the phone calls too."

"Yeah so does mine," Nate nodded sympathising with her.

"Nate, why did you come if you hate Barbies?"

"I don't hate Barbies. They're pretty and I wanted to have a play date with you."

"I like play dates with you too." Blair smiled and giggled as she saw he had ice cream all over his face - just like his syrup that morning.

"Did you like the Barbies?"

Blair nodded eagerly. "I wish I had that many," she said wistfully.

"How many do you have?"

"Seventeen."

Nate blinked. "Did you count them yourself?"

"Yes," Blair nodded glowing on the inside at the fact that she'd managed to impress him. "You know Serena still can't count past ten properly."

"I know - she's in my numbers group," Nate nodded. "How high can you count?"

"Very high."

"Twenty?"

"Thirty."

"Wow." Nate looked at her in amazement. "How many more Barbies do you need to have as many as the exhibition?"

"More than thirty."

"One day I'll buy you more than thirty Barbies." Nate assured her. "When we get married and we can have a whole room of Barbies - just like the museum lady in the leaflet."

"You don't need to buy me Barbies when we get married," Blair assured him. "When people get married the man buys his wife jewellery."

"And sometimes flowers," Nate added his wisdom of grown up relationships. "What flowers are your favorite?" He asked deciding he should learn now, before it was too late. His father often seemed to get the right flowers too late.

"Pink peonies and white roses," Blair smiled happily. "They're my Daddy's too."

"OK I'll buy you peonies and roses and jewellery from Tiffanys, but maybe until we get married I'll buy you a Barbie."

"OK," Blair smiled happily. "My birthday's November 17, but most people give me gifts on thanksgiving."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I will love you forever if you review. By the way I am still working on my other story, but I am away from home at the moment and I left my laptop at home so I wrote this (very cheesy) little ditty to keep me in the mood for writing until I can return to my other story.  
**


End file.
